


better left unsaid | zelkpvp

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, Muteness, Romance, Roommates, alot of fluff, but to a lesser degree, mega's a jerk, slowburn, they fall in love, zelk is too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ɪɴ some unfortunate sequence of events, Mega and Zelk end up as roommates. Chaotic love ensues.please read the following    ➥- 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐞 𝐨𝐧 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐩𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐦𝐬- 𝐢𝐧𝐜𝐥𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐬 𝐨𝐟 𝐝𝐞𝐩𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐬𝐢𝐨𝐧
Relationships: Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. 「 surprise homelessness 」

Zelk gazed at the fiery ball of yellow flame as it billowed outwards, swallowing it's surroundings in the blast. The ground tremored, the noise reverberating throughout the previously peaceful village. 

"Shit," he said eloquently, gazing at the blazing pile of rubble...which was once his house.

There were three reactions he received after telling everybody. One was bewilderment, which he got from Bad and Neon, the next was laughter, which he got from Skeppy and vurb, and the last was judgemental silence...which was from no other than Mega.

'Dumbass' was what the mute wrote on his notepad before leaving to go survey the damage. 

Zelk turned back to the others. "So...are there any other houses open?"

Skeppy was just finishing his laughing fit. "Uhh, maybe? You can't live with me if that's what your asking-"

Bad cupped his chin, eyes narrowed. "You could sleep outside for a few days..." 

Zelk blinked. "I think I'm good. I'll go find someone else to stay with," 

Much easier said than done. 

Apparently, blowing up your own house makes people less willing to invite you into theirs.

He tried everyone. Heck, he got so desperate he asked Vurb...but immediately backed off when the weirdo began rambling about how Zelk could sleep with the kids in his basement. 

Finn said no, Bad and Skep said no, Neon said no...

Zelk sighed, plopping down beside the pile of rubble that was once his house. "Sleeping outside can't be that bad, right?"

Then he realized. 

He hadn't asked everyone. 

There was a certain uncute mute who could be pretty easily bribed...


	2. 「 pretty thoughts 」

Mega's house was just enough. It wasn't beautiful, nor was it ugly. It was satisfactory. 

Cozy looking, crafted with wood, and the front yard was flourishing. It was the most noticeable part of the unassuming little home.

It was made of an assortment of roses, all vibrant and well kept. Zelk's favorite of the bunch were the red roses. Basic? Sure. 

But something about the delicate, spiraling petals, and the long fragile green stem enthralled him. He felt as if he could stare at them forever. 

He almost did, too, but then a chilly breeze swept over him.

"Oh, yeah, im homeless."

Preparing himself for Mega's bullying, Zelk marched up the stairs leading to the mute's front door, and knocked three times.

About 2 minutes of standing in the cold before the door swung open. 

Before he could even open his mouth, a notebook was shoved in his face. Quickly digesting the mute's expert handwriting, Zelk smiled stiffly.

'Your house should be rebuilt in two months'

"Yeah, about that..." The rest on his sentence died on his tongue. He'd just be turned down anyway, why bother? He could probably find a spare tent somewhere, and if not, then maybe Vurb's basement would be comfy?

Mega's expectant gazed taunted him. The mute seemed ready to slam the door on him and leave him in the cold. It was either speak now or forever hold his peace.

"Um ok so pretty much I'm homeless so couldIstayatyourplace?"

-

He'd been in Mega's house once before, and that was just to drop some lunch of for the busy idiot. 

"This place hasn't changed, eh?" 

No response, as the mute was kicking a pile of papers to the side and clearing a space in the corner. 

Zelk stood awkwardly at the front door. He palmed at the pom-pom of his christmas hat as a distraction.

A loud clap demanded his attention. He jerked up, meeting Mega's cold gaze. 

The notebook was held up again: 'you sleep on the floor'.

Zelk gasped in mock offense, putting a hand to his heart. "Wowww, is that how you treat guests? Disgraceful."

Mega smiled at his discomfort. Smile might not be the right word. No, it was a cruel upturn of lips. He turned around and gestured to the ceiling. Zelk inferred that he was going to bed.

Once he'd gone, Zelk fell into his pitiful little corner. 

Then he realized. Out of everyone, including the usually generous Bad, Mega was the only one who agreed to help him. 

It seemed he was proven wrong this time around. A little smile made his way onto his face he got into a comfortable position.


	3. 「 sirup and laughter 」

A warm, lightly sweet, breadlike scent greeted Zelk as he awoke. He sat up with a yawn.

For a long, eerie second, he forgot where he was. He shot up like a bullet. 

"This isn't my room," He scanned his surroundings. "This isn't my house, either,"

"Why am I he-"

Then the memories of the night before ploughed into him like a landslide. 

The boy facepalmed. So, his house exploding wasn't some insane dream. His hand slid down his face until he could see between his fingers. "If what happened yesterday is real, does that mean Mega really let me stay with him?"

The clinking of forks against plates nudged him out of his thoughts. It came from the kitchen.

He trudged inside, motivated by the delicious smell and his empty stomach.

Then Zelk saw something that made him question if he was really dreaming.

The elusive MegaPvP, flipping fluffy pancakes while slightly dancing to whatever music played in his earbuds. 

Zelk stared. His mouth might've been hanging open. Was he in an alternative universe? Maybe this was the afterlife. 

Mega seemed...happy. There wasn't exactly a smile on his face, but there wasn't a frown either. His eyes were bright. His movements were smooth. The staring boy swore he could hear faint humming, but was that even possible?

The content mute dropped another pancake onto the growing pile. He turned on his heel, and-

Hazel eyes once again met with dark brown. Mega jumped, a bit like a startled cat. The two stood staring for mere seconds. The mute's once pleasant expression had evaporated. Replaced with surprise, then a scowl.

Mega fetched his notebook and pen from his back pocket(always prepared), wrote angrily on a new page, tore it out, then slapped it onto Zelk's face.

"OW- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

But Mega had turned away, bringing the pancakes to the dining table. 

Zelk rubbed at his sore face. "Jerk," he muttered, reading the hastily written note. 

'Furries aren't allowed in kitchen. Sit ur ass down and eat the pancakes'

-

Hot maple syrup, sweet cream butter, and rich buttermilk. Zelk ogled at the masterfully crafted breakfast, consciously stopping his mouth from watering.

"Ok, this looks really good, so I'll forgive you for the furry comment,"

Mega glared at him, then looked back at his food.

Judging by the mute's expression, he really wanted Zelk to shut up. So, as the mature young adult he was, he did the opposite.

"Where'd you learn how to cook? Didn't see you as the 'chef' type. I only know how to do macaroni. From the box."

Dead silence, as expected.

Zelk chuckled, stabbing his pancake with his fork. "Great talk, Mega,"

Oh, he gave him the middle finger. That's improvement, right?

-

After their one sided conversation at breakfast, the two got dressed(Zelk borrowed on of Mega's sweaters and a pair of jeans) and headed toward town hall to check the task list.

They made it their fairly quickly. Bad and Skeppy were already there, arguing over something useless. Astelic was there as well, acting a mediator in the two's fight. 

She noticed Zelk and Mega. She smiled at Zelk, and stuck her tongue out as Mega. The mute responded with a smirk, forming an L with his hand.

Zelk cocked a brow. He glanced between the two. He didn't pry though, opting to follow Mega to the task board.

Their names were listed side by side. He could feel Mega bristle beside him. A partner task, to gather fruits from the orchard.

Zelk laughed at Mega's miffed expression. "Well woulda look at that," he managed through chuckles. He wrapped his arm around Mega. "let's get to work, partner~"

Sure he got punched upside the head, but seeing the mute blush was worth it.

-

They were surprisingly productive. 

Zelk wasn't really competitive, but Mega sure as hell was. He took practically everything said to him as a challenge, as a dare, as a test to see his limits. 

So when Zelk offhandedly said "I could do this alone, its pretty easy. Heck, I could clear this whole orchard in ten minutes,", Mega perked up, eyes ablaze. 

He wrote, 'I can get it done in 5', a grin on his face.

"Oh really?" Zelk mirrored his expression, one eyebrow lowered. "Then do it. I'll do it as well."

'Bet.'

And with that, they both jumped into action.

-

2 minutes in. Both boys baskets were half full. Fruits bounced inside. Strawberries, blueberries, plums. Little leaves and branches tumbled to the floor as the duo blazed through the orchard.

Plucking berry after berry from bush after bush, Zelk let a laugh escaped him. Only two more rows, and the orchard would be cleared.

Mega was nowhere to be seen. Another chuckle left Zelk. The loser must've still been at the earlier rows.

"Jeez, Mega, at least gimme a challenge!" He shouted, taking his time to finish the last rows.

His baskets close to overflowing, Zelk made it to the clearing at the end of the orchard...

And came face to face with a smiling Mega, eating a plum, basket teeming with fruits at his side. He held up his notebook, where "I win" was written with a little happy face accompanying it.

Even if he had just lost, Zelk felt an overwhelming bout of happiness grow inside him. He settled beside Mega, setting his basket down, biting into a plum.

They stayed for a while, sharing jokes with one another, laughter artlessly flowing.


	4. 「 what's new pussycat 」

Zelk had survived a day and a half as Mega's temporary roommate, and he was beginning to notice things.

For one, Mega spent a lot of time in his room. He'd warned Zelk to never go inside, saying he'd take him apart limb from limb and turn his remains into a carpet if he even tried. That threat genuinely disturbed Zelk so he listened to the mute for once.

He still wondered what he was doing up there. "Probably just paperwork," he reasoned.

Another thing the furry had picked up on were the sticky notes. Multicolored, strewed around the little house. They would usually have little reminders on them; water the roses, need more milk, get the money that Skeppy owes. Every now and then, there would be a more cryptic one. 

It was one of times. Zelk had happened upon a yellow sticky note stuck onto a container of food. In small writing, it read: feed the pussy.

Let's just say there were... a lot of questions.

-

Once confronted, Mega eyes went wide. He fidgeted with his pen, considering his next words carefully.

Zelk watched him. For some reason, his heart had sped up. He remembered the mute's brief exchange with Astelic a couple days before. Was there something between them? 

Why did he even care? "I don't care, I'm just curious," he reminded himself. 

Regardless of how much he cared, Mega seemed to be at a lost of what to say.

The mute expelled a sigh. He held out the notebook to Zelk. 

'I'll just show you.'

-

Zelk followed the hesitant mute. He bombarded him with questions he knew he wasn't going get an answer to. 

"Where are we going? What's in the container?... hey, this is a pretty dark alleyway..."

They'd already passed the town square. Since it was the weekend, they had no tasks to do. Mega was leading him to a dim alleyway in the far corners of the town, away from most houses.

Mega stopped walking abruptly. 

He slowly turned to face Zelk, raising a finger to his lips. That meant 'shush'. Then he turned back around. 

Zelk shifted his weight from one foot to the other, glancing around the somewhat cramped space he'd been led into.

Then, he heard it. 

A long, low pitched whistle. Its was melodic, reminding him of songbirds in the early morning. Oh, and it came from Mega.

Zelk did a double take because is that even possible? Mutes could whistle?

Before he could question what he heard any longer, a plaintive meow sounded in the alleyway.

Approaching the duo was a little calico cat, ears facing forward. It's striking yellow eyes were dilated. It meowed again and brushed past Zelk. It stopped in front of Mega.

Mega smiled, expression softening. He bent down and gently pet the little calico. With his free hand, he held up his notebook. 

'Zelk, this is Pussy.'


End file.
